shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Coldwave
• • • — how they met as Mick protected Snart • - Leonard to Mick after he dies • • • — Mick is this to Snart at times, in the beginning |links = }} Coldwave is the slash ship between Snart and Mick from the Arrowverse fandom. Canon Mick and Leonard first met in Juvie when several older kids were beating up a 14 year old Leonard. One pulls out a shiv but Mick stops them, beating them up. They've been friends ever since. Mick and Leonard were working a job, before the particle accelerator explosion. The job went wrong and half of Mick body was burned. This caused a falling out between the two. The Flash GOING ROGUE When looking fro new equipment to go up against The Flash, a janitor from S.T.A.R. Labs offers to sell Leonard first a flamethrower, then a cold gun. After Leonard goes up against The Flash, he tracks down his old partner, Mick, with an offer. He tells Mick that he needs to step up his game and in order to that, he need his partner back. He gives Mick the flamethrower, and Mick says he's in. REVENGE OF THE ROGUES Leonard freezes the door to a garage, and Mick drives through it. Once inside, the two step out of the car, Leonard commenting that he told Mick it would break. Mick asks where they are, and Leonard tells him that it's a warehouse for cars that are all worth a fortune. Mick asks how they're going to drive them all out of there, but Leonard says that they're not stealing anything. Mick asks what he's talking about, and Leonard explains that the silent alarms were tripped, and that the cops will be there soon. Mick says to bring them, and pulls out the case for his heat gun. Leonard reminds him that it's not for the cops, but The Flash. Realizing that The Flash isn't coming, Leonard decides it's time to leave. Mick tells him that things better start making sense, and Leonard assures him they will. They get in the car, and Mick reminds Leonard that he made him a promise, and Leonard assures him that he'll keep it. They back out of the garage and get away. ROGUE TIME Legends of Tomorrow Moments Revenge of the Rogues * Mick tells Leonard that the shrink thinks he's crazy, referencing Leonard breaking down the door. * As the cops get closer, Mick asks Leonard if he does here them. * Leonard tells Mick to put on his seat belt. Quotes Fanon On AO3, Coldwave is the most written ship for Mick and the third most written for Leonard. It is also the second most written ship in the Legends of Tomorrow tag and the fourth most written in The Flash (TV 2014) tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Leonard/Mick (LOT) tag on FanFiction.Net :Leonard/Mick (The Flash) tag on FanFiction.Net :Leonard/Mick (Arrowverse) tag on FanFiction.Net :Leonard/Mick (Comics) tag on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : : WIKIS : Trivia * The ship name comes from the second half of Leonard's codename, Captain Cold and the second half of Mick's codename, Heatwave. * Wentworth Miller (Leonard Snart) and Dominic Purcell (Mick Rory) portray brothers on Prison Break. They're also best friends. Gallery 215coldwave.jpg|Fellowship Of The Spear 103coldwave.jpg|Blood Ties 102coldwave.jpg|Pilot (2) Videos Leonard Snart and Mick Rory Legends of Tomorrow See You Again Variations :ColdAtomWave refers to the ship between Leonard, Ray Palmer, and Mick :Coldflashwave refers to the ship between Leonard, Barry Allen, and Mick :Rogue Canary refers to the ship between Leonard, Mick and Sara Lance Notes and references Navigation